Narissa
| domains = Chaos, Evil, Darkness, Madness, Trickery | weapon = Dagger }} Narissa (pronounced NAR-iss-ah) is the Mother of all things sinister on Midgard and beyond. She sneaks into dreams of mortals, turning them to nightmares and their dreamers into madmen. She revels in the chaos she instigates. History Narissa was born a mortal Elf woman in Odysseous. She commanded an army that fought against the Eladrin to the south. Most of her troops were affected by the Mind Frost but she did not succumb to it. Instead the Eladrin experimented on her with their magicks attempting to determine what made her immune. This caused a horrific transformation as she became the first Yuan-ti. The Titans took a special interest into this creature they did not create and freed her from the Eladrin prison. She traveled North to the land of the Humans. Not in control of her power, she slaughtered a home of farmers in defense when found stealing food from their land. Dario, using his divine powers gifted to him by Draegus, slayed her in a public execution. What resulted was not in her death however, but a powerful being that roamed the outer planes as she gathered strength to return to Midgard She returned to Midgard 13 years later and so began the 100 year Celestial War as she exacted her revenge upon the world. Relationships Narissa hates all other deities equally, but holds a special "regard" for Draegus. Appearance and Emissaries Narissa's mortal form is that of a pure-blood Yuan-ti, mostly human with minor reptilian features. She has a long, straight black hair, slitted, bright green eyes and a forked tongue that escapes her mouth often during conversation. Her skin has patches of scales and her nails are long. Her true form has only been seen by one: Draegus. He describes her as, "A fearsome beast with a dozen snake-like heads that could bite through mountains." Servants Narissa has a lot of servants, many unwilling, that do her bidding. There are only a couple of known ones, however. ; Silva : This servant of Narissa is a Medusae who has a cult whom worships her and causes chaos in her name, and in the name of Narissa. ; Anthanos : A anathema Yuan-ti, the most reveled of Narissa's creations. He has a rather large cult-following of Yuan-ti whom not only worship Narissa, but Anathanos as a god himself. Church of Narissa There is no organized church of Narissa. Worshipers and Clergy Her worshipers are usually monstrous creatures such as harpies, gnolls, medusae, and mainly Yuan-ti. Depraved nagas are known to worship her as well. Yuan-ti consider themselves her offspring and fallen Naga their creator. Any humanoid races driven mad by her nightmares, or even willingly worshiping her, often organize cults to wreck havoc upon the world. Priests of these cults usually wear a black mask with gold trim with notable snake-like slits for eyes, nose and mouth. These members make no contribution to society, spending their days hunting and destroying, only saving that which may assist in further destruction. The hierarchy is only determined by raw destructive might. Temples and Shrines Churches to the Bringer of Chaos is banned in any civilized city and her worship is suppressed in most areas of Midgard. Secret shrines and sacrificial sites may be recognized by the infamous symbol of two intertwined snakes or the fanged maw of a snake. Holidays Any holidays celebrated by Narissa's followers are suppressed in civilized lands. Category:Deities Category:Greater deities Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Darkness domain deities Category:Madness domain deities Category:Trickery domain deities